wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Tui T. Sutherland
Tui T. Sutherland 'was born on July 31, 1978. She is a Venezuelan-American children's book author, most notably the author of the New York Times and the USA Today bestselling series ''Wings of Fire. ''She has also written the book ''Against the Tide, the fifth installment to the Spirit Animals ''series. Biography Tui was born in Caracas, Venezuela, and before high school, she lived in Asuncion, Paraguay, Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic, and Miami, Florida. She was named after the Tui bird in New Zealand. Tui received an education at Williams College. She then moved to New Jersey and currently resides in Boston, Massachusetts with her husband, Adam, her sons, Jonah and Elliot, and her dog, Sunshine. She was also featured on ''Jeopardy as a two-day champion in 2009.http://www.j-archive.com/showplayer.php?player_id=6189 Tui is very passionate and loving of both her books and FanWings. She loves to do live chats on the Scholastic Wings of Fire forum and has a collection of small videos on the Scholastic YouTube channel. She usually changes her favorite dragon while she writes and she uses other dragon books to aid her writing. She loves her dog Sunshine dearly, as she named Sunny after her. Her website and blog can be found here. Other Books Her other books include the Avatars trilogy, several bestselling books in the Warriors and Seekers series (under the alias of Erin Hunter), the Pet Trouble ''books, the books ''Save The Date, He's With Me, ''and ''Never Bite A Boy On The First Date ''(under the pen name Tamara Summers), two books in the Little House series under the pen name Heather Williams, book 5 in the ''Spirits Animals ''series, and the ''Menagerie trilogy, which she wrote with her sister Kari. Books Warriors * Secrets of the Clans ''(2007) Avatars * ''So This Is How It Ends * Shadow Falling * Kingdom of Twilight Mo and Ella * Meet Mo and Ella (2001) * Fun with Mo and Ella (2002) Glitter Tattoo Books * Monster Party (with glitter tattoos) (2000) * Silly Creepy Crawlies (with glitter tattoos) (2000) * Glittering Galaxies: A Trip Through the Stars (with glitter tattoos) (2001) Seekers * The Quest Begins ''(2008) * ''Smoke Mountain (2009) * Fire in the Sky (2010) Wings of Fire * Wings of Fire: The Dragonet Prophecy (2012) * Wings of Fire: The Lost Heir (2013) * Wings of Fire: The Hidden Kingdom (2013) * Wings of Fire: The Dark Secret (2013) * Wings of Fire: The Brightest Night ''(2014) * ''Wings of Fire: Moon Rising (2014) * Wings of Fire: Winter Turning (2015) * Wings of Fire: Escaping Peril (2016) * Wings of Fire: Talons of Power (2016) * Wings of Fire: Darkness of Dragons ''(2017) * ''Wings of Fire: The Lost Continent ''(2018) * ''Wings of Fire: The Hive Queen ''(2018) * ''Wings of Fire: The Poison Jungle (2019) Wings of Fire: Winglets * Wings of Fire Winglets: Prisoners (2015) * Wings of Fire Winglets: Assassin (2015) * Wings of Fire Winglets: Deserter (2016) * Wings of Fire Winglets: Runaway (2016) Wings of Fire: Legends * Wings of Fire Legends: Darkstalker (2016) * Wings of Fire Legends: Dragonslayer (2020) Wings of Fire Graphic Novels * Wings of Fire Graphic Novels: The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel 1) (2018) * Wings of Fire Graphic Novels: The Lost Heir (Graphic Novel 2) (2019) * Wings of Fire Graphic Novels: The Hidden Kingdom (Graphic Novel 3) (2019) Other * Kermit's Mixed-Up Valentines (co-written with Emily Sollinger) (2001) * Hide and Go Peep! ''(2001) * ''Who Was Harry Houdini? (2002) * This Must Be Love (2004) * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) * He's With Me (I Heart Bikinis) (2007) * Nellie Oleson Meets Laura Ingalls (Little House) (2007) * The Menagerie (2013) * The Menagerie: Dragon on Trial (2014) * The Menagerie: Krakens and Lies (2015) * Spirit Animals Book 5: Against the Tide (2014) * ''' ''Forge Your Dragon World'' Trivia *She was born on July 31st, 1978 in Caracas, Venezuela. *Her western zodiac sign is Leo, which is ironically a Fire element sign. *In the Chinese Zodiac, she was born in the Year of the Horse. Gallery Tui t Sutherland.jpg|Tui T. Sutherland IMG_0948.JPG|Tui's Office Tui T Sutherland's dog.jpg|Tui's puppy, named Sunshine Book 1.jpg|The Dragonet Prophecy Book 2.jpg|The Lost Heir Book 3.jpg|The Hidden Kingdom Book 4.jpg|The Dark Secret 51vBn7v-D5L. SY300 .jpg|The Brightest Night Wings-of-Fire-6-front-cover-final-729x1024.jpg|Moon Rising Winter Turning.jpg|Winter Turning WINGS OF FIRE 8 front cover.jpg|Escaping Peril IMG 0850.jpg|Talons of Power Darkness of dragons.JPG|Darkness Of Dragons TLC Final.jpg|The Lost Continent THQ Cover.jpg|The Hive Queen DarkstalkerCover.jpg|Darkstalker (Legends) Winglets1cover.jpg|Prisoners Winglets2cover.jpg|Assassin Winglets3cover.jpeg|Deserter 51h2-z 2l6L. SX329 BO1,204,203,200 -0.jpg|Runaway Menagerie-Bk2-front-cover.jpg|The Menagerie #2: Dragon On Trial Avatars_Trilogy.jpg|The Avatars Trilogy Tui&Kari.png|Tui (right) and Kari Sutherland on The Menagerie back cover References de:Tui T. Sutherland fr:Tui T. Sutherland pl:Tui. T. Sutherland ru:Туи Сазерленд Category:People Category:Females Category:Real Life